Sólo un paso más
by Nagiusha
Summary: A veces, la vida se va en un parpadeo... Ellos se han dado cuenta de ello. Y ella lo sabe, pero no dice nada, nadie dice nada. Todos sufren, pero nadie lo comenta. Ella se lleva las manos al vientre y no imagina lo que perderá.


**Pandora Hearts no me pertenece. Personajes, trama, ambientes y demás contenido del manga pertenecen a su autora; Jun Mochizuki. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo por entretenimiento.**

_Sólo un paso más…_

Los labios se le resecaban de vez en vez, sinceramente podía sentir que la garganta se le hacía áspera al tragar. Era muy similar a la sensación de hambre, cuando salivabas en exceso, le recordó cuando era sólo una adolescente y se desvivía por un buen trozo de carne. Eran buenos tiempos, tener la boca ocupada en carne de animal y no de otras partes humanas. Viendo cómo sus compañeros comenzaban a extasiarse con la sustancia, no pudo evitar que la tentación la invitara a caer por pecadora. El olor del auto iba de entre colillas de cigarrillos y alcohol, o quizá olía a un cigarrillo extinguiéndose dentro de la lata de cerveza de Gilbert. Habían sido sus amigos desde siempre, casi que los recordaba en el jardín de infancia, y ahora caían tan bajo…

A todos les había afectado de cierta manera el accidente ocurrido cuando sólo eran unos mocosos de dieciocho. Mirando hacia el cenicero del auto, se perdió en trémulos recuerdos que asaltaron su mente. Estaban celebrando la mayoría de edad de Elliot…, iban a tomarse unas cervezas y ella volvería a casa con Oz, todo iba a ser como siempre. Pero Gilbert se había embriagado hasta no reconocer ni su reflejo, primero fue gracioso, en especial para ella que lo usaba de comidilla desde primaria. El mayor del grupo era Break, había entrado a la universidad primero y si recordaba bien era estudiante de psicología. Irónico, pues era obvio que no pasaba por alguien de capacidades mentales normales.

—¿Y qué? ¿nos quitamos los zapatos ya? —comentó Sharon con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.

Ella lo sabía, la joven de ondulado cabello había sido la más afectada por aquél fatídico accidente, al igual que Gilbert. Porque todo había sido un desajuste… Nadie tenía la culpa, se convencieron. Pero todos cargaban con el reconcomio dentro de sí. Nuevamente los recuerdos asaltaron la mente de la muchacha, ya todos tenían entre veintidós y veintitrés años, pero no habían cambiado mucho físicamente. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, y el de sedosa cabellera era el conductor. Le sorprendía que aún Gilbert tuviera permiso de conducir. O que fuese capaz siquiera de mantener el control del automóvil.

Las calles de Shibuya eran oscuras, espesas de luces, pero oscuras. Justo como ese día, pensó. No quiso mirar cómo Oz y Elliot, junto a Sharon, se quedaban embobados clavando las pequeñas jeringas en las venas de sus pies, al azar, cualquiera servía. Una buena forma de drogarse sin sospechas, llevaban en eso dos años. Observó de reojo al conductor, su amigo fuera lo que fuera. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el humo de la marihuana que se fundía en los asientos traseros con el _Xanax _de Sharon. Una mezcla lujuriosa de medicinas, licor y drogas que se le hacía apetitosa. Pero junto a él, el mayor de todos, ella era la única que no había probado drogas ilegales aún. Aunque eso no quería decir que el aspirar durante toda la noche los porros de sus compañeros no los drogara. Miró más a fondo a Gilbert, tenía los ojos rojos y su mano izquierda asomando por la ventanilla, con su cigarrillo común. La lata que usaba ahora de cenicero era la antigua cerveza de la más callada. Alice.

_Sólo un paso más, descubres el sabor…_

_Sólo más a fondo, disfruta del dulzón._

_No es un pecado huir de los recuerdos…_

_**Pecado es sufrir por ellos.**_

_Sólo un paso más, sólo uno más…_

_Y ves todo borroso, delicioso, no hay nada, sólo tú y yo._

_Sólo un paso más, disfruta del sabor._

_Sólo un poco más, olvidémonos de todo._

Todo había sido un accidente, sí, un trágico accidente. Se había convencido durante esos años de ello, nadie tenía la culpa. Incluso Elliot, que observaba por el cristal las calles alejarse de la multitud parecía complacido con la conclusión a la que habían llegado todos: Break había muerto por un accidente. El destino se los había arrancado aquel cumpleaños del Nightway. Inconscientemente Alice se llevó la mano al vientre; tenía tres meses. Oz aún no lo sabía, y verlo comenzar a excitarse con los muslos expuestos de Sharon no la alentó a decirle nada. ¿Qué había sido de todos ellos? Gilbert en poco cumpliría los veinticuatro, y ella le seguiría en pocos meses. La vida se les pasaba por las narices y ellos, como imbéciles que eran, la dejaban transcurrir entre el riesgo de ser pillados por los polis o el decano. Gilbert soltó otra bocanada de humo, extensa, un suspiro pesado. Miraba a través del retrovisor a la más embriagada por sus penas, Sharon. Estaba en el medio de Oz y Elliot, éste último se limitaba a observar al exterior con el cigarrillo en sus labios, era del que usaba el exterior de un cigarro y lo rellenaba de hierba. Oz, prefería la inyección, aunque no prescindía de una buena fuamada. La muchacha estaba con las piernas abiertas hasta donde el respeto por sí misma se agotaba, con su falda de lino el conductor podía ver fácilmente su ropa interior. Frunció el ceño y observó de reojo a Alice, quien ya no lo miraba, sino que se limitó a mantener la vista en el camino. Hacía cuatro horas que todos debieron estar en sus casas. _ Está bien… _Pensó Gilbert.

Debía velar por todos, pues era la única forma de controlar el dolor que azotaba su cuerpo. El remordimiento. Debía cuidar de Sharon, su culpa no se comparaba con la que sabía ella sentía. Soltó el cigarrillo por la ventana, aún encendido, y tomó el volante con la zurda. Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia una de las rodillas de la joven de cabellos miel y se la movió, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al verla negar a cuidar su intimidad. Alice se percató, pues Gilbert la había rozado, y obligó de mala gana a Sharon a juntar sus rodillas. Oz soltó un quejido de fastidio. La castaña sin pensarlo dos veces colocó su mano fría por la noche sobre la de Gilbert, que volvía a su sitio. El tacto era suave, muy a diferencia de las palizas que solían darse cuando eran unos estudiantes de preparatoria. Con el tiempo, y más ahora, se habían vuelto bastantes maduros y trataban de mantener entre ambos el peso de la responsabilidad. Cuidar de todos, cuidar de Oz, Eliot y Sharon. Pero Gilbert sabía que Alice cuidaba de alguien más, alguien dentro de sí, y que seguramente a Oz no le haría feliz.

Apretó el volante y dejó que la caricia que le regalaba de buena fe su acompañante lo calmara. Las botas de Sharon estaban entre su asiento y el de Elliot, y ya tenía demasiado malograda una de las venas para seguir inyectándose. Prosiguieron con los cigarrillos y el polvo, su buena posición económica facilitaba demasiadas cosas. Entre ellas su paso a la muerte. Pero él no era nadie para decirles nada, habían presenciado cómo él había muerto. De una forma casi imposible, dolorosa…

_Elliot y Alice bailaban con diversión, mientras Oz parecía entretenerse vomitando atrás de la 4x4. La mayoría de edad era un día ansiado, y estaban celebrando la del menor de los Nightway a lo grande, pero sin muchas personas. Sólo ellos seis. Gilbert nunca fue bueno con el alcohol, solía con sólo dos copas echarse a morir. Oz por su parte si bien lo toleraba, se le había pasado la mano. Estaban en el barranco de la costa, habían hecho aquel corto viaje para disfrutar de una buena noche, tranquila. A excepción de Break, todos eran estudiantes de historia, el más psicópata de todos se había ido por la tangente de la Psicología. Xerxes Break, para aquel entonces tendría unos veinticuatro o veinticinco, nadie sabía. Junto con Sharon, se mantenía dentro del auto… Gilbert en el asiento del conductor, los tres no estaban precisamente en sus cabales. Las botellas vacías debajo de los asientos lo demostraban. El albino tenía la nariz roja, igual que el rostro y a Sharon le costaba mantenerse en pie. Ambos llevaban saliendo un par de años ya… Pero no había sido la relación perfecta._

—_¡Maldita sea Break! —escupió con voz cortada. El abrigo que vestía estaba húmedo por un derrame de licor, a causa de la torpeza de Elliot que fuera del auto seguía con su distorsionada danza junto a Alice. Ésta parecía en las nubes._

—_Vamos, Sharon… sólo una…_

_Era aguda y maltrecha, la voz de Break asustaba más cuando estaba ebrio. Gilbert visualizaba por el retrovisor cómo el mayor se le aventaba con impaciencia a su amiga, él era más alto, ligeramente, pero su figura era imponente. No robusta, pero asfixiante. No le agradó ver que comenzaba a manosear deliberadamente a Sharon, y a ésta, aunque igual de ebria que él, tampoco. Habían un par de botellones de vodka rotos en la alfombrilla del copiloto, Alice las había quebrado al pisarla con sus botas de común uso. Sharon soltó un chillido ahogado e hizo reaccionar a Gilbert. Xerxes estaba cruzando la línea; sus manos intrépidas se intentaban colar por los shorts de la muchacha. _

—_¡Ya basta! ¡aquí no! —gritó._

_Oz estaba atrás del auto, desecho en el suelo, con los huesos y el estómago molido. Gilbert canalizó la energía que le quedaba antes de caer rendido e intentó menguar la situación que se formaba dentro del auto._

—_Break, estás ebrio… Deja a Sharon._

—_¡Tú cállate, niñato! —reprochó con voz jugosa. Se abalanzó contra Sharon nuevamente y ésta le atestó una bofetada en toda su experiencia como dama._

—_¡Hija de…_

_La música de las cornetas se mezclaba con los gritos, pero Elliot y Alice estaban demasiado extasiados en su mundo para recapacitar en su exterior. Antes de que el mayor terminara de insultar a su pareja, ésta le dio un puntapié a medias e intentó abrir su puerta para huir de la agresividad que le propinaba Break. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse así como así, la jaló con rudeza del antebrazo y la obligó a estamparse contra la puerta contraria a la que había abierto, sobre sus piernas largas y fornidas. La tenía sujeta con brutalidad y la jovencita ahogó un quejido doloroso._

—_¡Bien que te gusta que te trate así! —chistó mientras le metía la mano libre por debajo de la blusa. La fémina comenzó a clamar._

_Gilbert le gritó algunas advertencias al enardecido estudiante, pero éste siguió con sus actos. Miró la guantera, ahí estaba su arma. La había conseguido de forma legal y la llevaba por protección, pues la situación económica de los Nightway exigía de ella. Era eso o un guardaespaldas. Pensó simplemente en asustarlo con ella, hacerlo recapacitar, luego al día siguiente la joven pareja arreglaría sus problemas. El cuello de Sharon tronaba de forma sonora contra la la cenicera de la puerta, y cada vez se veía opacaba su figura por la de Break, quien se posicionaba sobre ella, acostándola con fuerza sobre el asiento. Gilbert escuchaba todo lejano, como si tuviera la cabeza metida bajo un mar espeso. Le dolía la cabeza._

—_¡No! ¡Gil! ¡ayúdame!_

_Los gritos de ayuda de Sharon se entremezclaron con sus sollozos suaves, intentando mantenerse fuerte y enfrentar a su novio. Jamás pensó que él fuese capaz de hacerle algo así, nunca. Era la persona más protectora que había conocido, y habían vivido juntos desde que recordaba, casi como hermanos. Volvió a gritar más a pulmón, y ésta vez Alice giró su rostro desde donde estaba. Ella y Elliot permanecían a unos tres metros del auto, ajenos a todo. Pero cuando la muchacha paró de bailar, su compañero hizo lo mismo y observó curioso, sólo veían la silueta de Sharon y Break tras el vidrio ahumado y se dedicaron una mirada pilla. Seguían pensando que jugaban y estaban jodiendo, que estaban ebrios y ahí mismo se darían un polvo. _

_Pero Gilbert sabía que no era así. No era lo que deseaba Sharon, y si no hacía algo, Break haría la mayor locura de su vida. Intentó llamarle la atención, pero lo ignoró. Abrió la guantera con rapidez nula y vociferó con preocupación._

—_¡Detente de una vez, Break! —tenía el arma entre sus manos, pero no había osado a apuntar. Todo era un escarmiento, no iba a herirlo en realidad._

_Normalmente los periódicos reseñarían al día siguiente que en un viaje de celebración juvenil, un joven universitario había sido asesinado bajo estado alcoholizado por su amigo, de un tiro. Pero aquélla reseña jamás aparecería, y la desgracia sería muy distinta. Los ojos de Gilbert se abrieron de par en par, Sharon había metido su mano a oscuras bajo el asiento de cuero, con el calor que proporcionaba el motor encendido su mano sudaba. Había hallado algo filoso y por inercia, y debido al temor que experimentaba a punto de ser violada, sublevó su mano hacia el rostro de Break con el punzante objeto en su mano. Ella no contó con que éste, distraído viendo el arma de Gilbert, giraría su cuerpo a mala hora…_

_El pico del frasco se hundió en la nívea piel del cuello de Xerxes. El juego que Elliot y Alice creían ver, acabó cuando notaron que algo se estrellaba contra el cristal de la ventana y se escurría por éste. Sharon se vio bañada en sangre. Silencio… Gilbert soltó el arma, sintiendo cómo sólo un segundo después de la larga herida, la sangre se expandió como un chorro a propulsión y alcanzó su mejilla pálida._

—_¡AHHHHH! _

_Por primera vez, la voz de Oz retumbó en toda la cercanía._

De ello ya casi cinco años. Xerxes no tenía familia, y el miedo en sus mentes inmaduras aún los llevó a sacar el cadáver del automóvil y escapar de ahí. Luego de unas entrevistas por parte de policía, y un tiempo de vigilancia a la pareja de la víctima, al cabo de un año todo quedó olvidado. Todos en la universidad habían dado su sentido pésame a Sharon, su novia… Todos olvidaron rápidamente, menos ellos cinco. Todos sabían lo que ahí había sucedido. Alice separó la mano del dorso de la de Gilbert y al recordar todo nuevamente, soltó un suspiro cansado. Había culpa en cada uno de ellos…, si tan sólo Elliot hubiera hecho caso a Vanessa y celebrara su mayoría de edad en casa. Si ella no hubiera roto esas botellas, si Oz hubiera llegado a tiempo… Si Sharon hubiera sabido que la muerte acompañaría sus actos. Las risas del rubio y la alterada jovencita continuaron por un buen rato. Elliot ahora se les unía y junto a Oz hacían de las suyas con el cuerpo de Sharon. Alice abrió su ventanilla pulsando un botón, el vidrio comenzó a bajar lentamente dejándole respirar el aire fresco. Su larga cabellera ya no consistía en aquellas tiernas trenzas, y su pecho ahora era bastante abultado. Se dio cuenta de que en la autopista donde iban no había ningún carro. Algo demasiado extraño, tratándose de Tokio. Frunció el ceño, intentó ver los letreros de guía, pero al ver el fugaz verde y blanco desaparecer ante sus ojos fue que se dio cuenta.

Observó el cristal a su lado, con la boca arrugada detalló con dificultad lo que citaba la manecilla de velocidad… 150 Km/h.

—¿Qué mierda…?

Subió el rostro hacia Gilbert, quien había cerrado su ventanilla y manejaba con la izquierda, mientras la derecha se hacía sobre la palanca. Quizá él no lo sabía, quizá todo estaba escrito según su retorcida mente. Espantada, Alice intentó llamarle la atención, pero todo lo que recibió fue la llorosa mirada del pelinegro… Sharon miró hacia el frente por primera vez y soltó un grito agudo. Lo último que vieron Oz, Elliot y Alice fueron la luz intensa llegar del canal contrario. Luego todo fue brillante, ensordecedor. La futura madre sólo pudo encogerse y cubrir su vientre con las manos tensas.

_Sólo un paso más, no temas._

_Sólo más a fondo, nada perderás._

_**Porque estás solo y nadie te escucha,**_

_Sólo da un paso más, estoy aquí._

_Sólo tú y yo. Solos los dos._

Silencio. No hay nada, sólo oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Un dolor punzante le atacó el lado derecho de la cabeza, como si lo tuviera triturado. No logró escuchar nada por aquel oído y tampoco ver. La luz era intensa, blanca y venía de muy alto, demasiado para saber cuánto. Sólo veía por el ojo derecho, y éste le comenzó a lagrimear debido a la horrible brillantez que le atacaba desde el techo. Todo se veía borroso, como si no hubiera sido capaz de despegar sus pestañas unas de otras. Todas las voces eran desconocidas para ella… Y un pitido acompasado, terriblemente conocido aunque no lo recordara, retumbaba a su lado. No podía girar el cuello, pero de soslayo logró ver a una presencia familiar. Lo veía mover sus labios en cámara lenta y el sonido que de ellos emitía, llegó a ella mucho después, como si el tiempo y espacio no existiesen en aquella sala blanca. Sentía sus piernas dormidas, y le costaba respirar. Algo le causaba náuseas y le rozaba la garganta. No podía hablar, sólo oír y ver a medias. Nadie se había percatado de que había entreabierto su ojo. Quisiera o no, la conversación de los hombres de blanco llegaba a sus oídos.

_ ¿L…Leo? ¿Vicent? ._

Pensó. Podía oír sus voces y cierta desesperación en ellas. Cortos pequeños de información.

—… Hallamos sus números en una agenda de la joven. No supimos qué más hacer para hallar a quien reconociese los cuerpos…

_ ¿Cuáles… Cuerpos? ._

—No conseguimos identificaciones en sus ropas, así que no sabíamos a ciencia cierta a quién acudir. Elliot-kun está en estado de coma, pero no aseguramos nada. Incluso si saliese de ésta situación, el traumatismo cerebral qu ha sufrido, asimismo como el derrame y fractura de la médula espinal, sólo le permitirían, con mucha suerte, respirar sin los aparatos.

¡No! Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sus piernas estaban desobedeciendo sus órdenes y nada podía hacer. El pecho comenzó a arderle a medida que recobraba la conciencia. Todo volvía a ella como una serie de fotogramas a blanco y negro. El grito de Sharon, la mirada aterrorizada de Oz… Los vidrios quebrándose y todo se batía como en un ciclón. Luego dolor, sólo dolor. Escuchó algo dentro de ella romperse, igual que el cuello de Gilbert… Oscuridad. Silencio. Luego mucha luz y un agonizante sentimiento de ruptura en sus huesos. Luz. Oscuridad. Luz Oscuridad.

—… Los demás han muerto. Los detalles ya se los han dado en la morgue, así que por su bien me centraré en Alice-san…

Quiso llorar. Pero las lágrimas no salían de su muerto cuerpo. Pudo escuchar cómo Vicent lamentaba en impotencia. El hombre de blanco comenzó con su nuevo discurso, Elliot se mantenía impasible.

—Le hemos hecho varias transfusiones de sangre, pero su estado no ha mejorado. La traqueotomía de emergencia le ha salvado la vida, pero dudamos que logre caminar. Tres de sus vértebras han quedado deshechas y mantiene una fractura de cuello. Al parecer la bolsa de aire evitó un traumatismo severo, y pudimos controlar la hemorragia interna. Unos meses de rehabilitación y podrá salir del hospital en silla de ruedas…

Las palabras hacían eco en su mente. Intentaba reaccionar, decir que estaba despierta, pero las palabras no salían. Y ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba. Vicent giró su mirar afligido hacia ella y soltó un chillido de sorpresa. ¡Por fin alguien notaba que había abierto los ojos!

—¡Alice! —gritó. El Doctor de turno se detuvo sorprendido y se acercó rápidamente junto con Leo. Vicent sin siquiera fijarse en si era sólo reflejos de su cuerpo, le tomó de la mano con delicadeza. Tenía el brazo izquierdo entablillado, y había un parche en su ojo derecho debido a que habían extraído trozos de cristal de éste. Quizá había perdido la córnea.

Intentó sonreír hacia el rubio, pero el tubo en su cuello le causó dolor. Luego la serie de mangueras en su cuerpo, comenzando desde su nariz y terminando por el suero que se conectaba desde su antebrazo izquierdo. Movió sus dedos con sumo esfuerzo, tratando de aferrarse a la larga palma de Vicent. Éste se llenó de vida y miró al médico, quien soltó un suspiro aliviado. No pensaba que reaccionaría tan rápido.

—Realmente ha sido una paciente fuerte…, en especial luego del aborto que sufrió.

La visión de tranquilidad que le brindaba su _kouhai _se hizo añicos y aunque le dolía horrores, su ojo se abrió completamente con un sonido que sólo ella podía oír. ¡NO!

Vicent y Leo miraron al veterano con consternación.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Leo. El Doctor parecía no saber que ellos desconocían de la existencia de un embarazo.

La mano que Vicent sujetaba ahora crujió, cerrándose contra la suya. Angustiada.

—¿No lo sabían? la paciente tenía cerca de tres meses y medio de embarazo. El aborto fue una de las causas de las hemorragias… un desgarramiento en la matriz…

Todo se hizo sordo. Las luces se opacaron para ella.

—¡Alice! —Vicent, que estaba anonado con la noticia, fue el primero en percatarse de la tensa muchacha. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el sonido de las máquinas a las que yacía conectada se multiplicaba inexplicablemente. El Doctor se maldijo a sí mismo pr haber bajado la guardia. No debió creer en milagros. Empujó a Leo a un lado y corrió hacia una de las enfermeras, murmuró alguna maldición en el camino y vociferó:

—¡Está sufriendo un paro pulmonar!

Luz. Oscuridad. Luz. Oscuridad.

—¡Al-onee-sama! —esa forma de llamarla. Leo desde niño le decía así. Siempre pensó que era mentira, pero ahora lo comprobaba. Su vida pasaba por sus ojos… Todos, la familia que no tuvo y halló en ellos.

Nadie se percató de ello, ninguno lo vio. Pero silenciosamente una lágrima se volcó el duro gesto deforme que se había apoderado de su adolorido rostro. Se perdió en la blanca penumbra. Luz. Oscuridad. Luz. Oscuridad…

—_Sólo un paso más… _

Musitó en secreto. Todo había acabado.


End file.
